It is known to provide a window covering for an arched window. Examples of such window covering include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,680 and 5,584,329.
Some arched windows coverings include the manufacture of an arched frame.
Various devices have heretofore been proposed for measuring arched windows.
For example, U.S. patent publication no. 2005/0050813 A1 relates to a trigonometric measuring device for obtaining measurements of palladium or arched windows particularly in difficult positions, such as high places where standing upon a ladder and for creating a template suitable for design and installation of window treatments.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,817 relates to a window shade with a measurement guide while U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,722 relates to an arched blind for semi-circular arched windows.
Other devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,559,386, 5,713,135, 5,357,683, 5,550,904 and 845,009.
Other methods include tracing the curvature of the arched window with a piece of paper. However, this is generally not accurate since the paper can shift particularly if using a ladder to measure the arch.
These and other devices and methods present relatively complicated structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved arch measuring device and method for measuring same.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a measuring device for measuring the arc of an arched window comprising a base, measuring structure selectively rotatable relative the base for measuring a distance between the base and the arc at a selected angle.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method of measuring an arch comprising releasably securing a base to the arch, the base including a measuring structure rotatable relative to the base; sequentially rotating the measuring structure relative the base for sequentially measuring a distance between the reference point and the arch at selected positions.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a template for verifying the formed frame for an arch comprising a flat surface, a plurality of radially extending members; a plurality of scales associate with the plurality of radially extending members; and a plurality of measurement recording members slideably securable relative to the plurality of radially extending members for displaying a measurement adjacent the scale.
These and other objects and features of the invention shall now be described in relation to the following drawings